


Lullaby

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [28]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja sings a lullaby to her girlfriend. Takes place before SSL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Are you asleep yet?” 

“No. Are you?”

“Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn’t be talking to you.”

“Oh yeah.” There was a sniffle.

“Hey, are you crying?”

“No, I’m n-“ Delicate fingers touched Alex’s face, finding the damning evidence.

“You are. Alex, what’s wrong?” Katja sat up in bed, looking down at Alex lying beside her. The other girl did look upset, tears shining on her cheeks in the street light coming through the window.

“It’s nothing,” said Alex. Katja frowned and wrapped her arms around Alex, and she could feel her trembling.

“Did someone hurt you?” asked Katja. “Tell me about it, Alex. I promise that I won’t laugh or anything.”

“You know how my dad is never here?” said Alex.

“Yeah. Your parents are divorced, aren’t they?”

“As if they could afford a divorce,” said Alex with a snort. “No, they’re not. And dad still comes around sometimes and I hear them fighting. Sometimes I dream about it.”

Katja grit her teeth, now wishing that she had made that man walk off a cliff. Consequences be damned, at least he wouldn’t still be around to give her girlfriend nightmares.

“Why don’t you come to me when they’re fighting?” asked Katja. “I can look after you.”

“How? You’re the same age as me,” said Alex. Right, that would be a problem. Kaja was still pretending to be just starting high school.

“Well, my dad can look after you,” said Katja. “Run away with me.” That had never been the plan, but it could be now.

“I don’t want to leave mama and my brothers here alone,” said Alex. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I can handle it, it’s just a few nightmares.”

“I can help you with the nightmares,” said Katja. “I’ll sing to you. It’s a song that my mother used to sing to me.” Not technically a lie.

“Okay but be quiet,” said Alex. “I don’t want to wake the whole house.”

“Actually, I’ll record it,” said Katja. “Do you have something to record sound around here?”

“Yeah, I have a pretty good tape recorder,” said Alex. “I’ll go get it.” She padded out of bed and across her tiny attic bedroom, and Katja could see by the hunch of her shoulders that she was still upset. She returned to the bed with a tape recorder in her hand, and Katja snuggled her to get her warm again. Alex giggled.

“Are you comfortable?” asked Katja. “This should send you straight to sleep until the sun rises or whenever you usually wake.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “Will it give me good dreams?”

“Yes,” said Katja. She kissed her on the forehead. And then she took the tape recorder from Alex, made sure that her girlfriend was comfortable and covered up for warmth, and began to sing. It was a simple siren song, one that was taught to all sirens when they were young. More of a lullaby, really. It was so powerful that it would banish all bad dreams for the night, no matter how bad, and it affected anyone who heard it. 

Katja almost fell asleep herself, but she fought to stay awake. She had to finish the song for Alex. When she finished the song, though, she didn’t stop recording. “Goodnight, Alex. Sweet dreams. I love you.” Only then did she stop the recording and fall asleep beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her.

Years later, Alex still had that lullaby on her tape recorder.


End file.
